


Natalia

by Enndie



Series: A Spider’s Thread [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A wierd roadtrip, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I do not know how to tag properly, Implied experiments, Mentioned Murder, No Beta, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enndie/pseuds/Enndie
Summary: She is the first one he meets. Ironically enough it’s before Clint and SHEILD even happens. It’s before she’s liberated from the Red Room, and he’s freed from his so-called ”family”.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: A Spider’s Thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Natalia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this ends upp weird, I had to post this from my tablet because my computer crashed slightly. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it as it is my first work. The Russian is translated in the end notes.
> 
> **Edit!** the next part of this series is up! So if you're interested in reading more, go ahead and check it out.

She is the first one he meets. Ironically enough it’s before Clint and SHEILD even happens, on one of the Red Room’s missions. On one of the last missions she does for them before her liberation. And before his freeing from the people that were supposed to be his family. But what actually happened is something she will always keep to herself, herself and the boy in the glass cage.

———————————————

Her mission was simple, take out the scientist’s in charge of the Паук project and eliminate their research and any evidence of it existing. Make their deaths and any other necessary look like accidents. Nothing she hasn’t done before, there’s a long list of deceased scientists and researchers with her name on it. 

Trailing slowly through the base, one that resembles most others she has been in, she was making sure anyone and everyone was gone, dead or otherwise. Madame B, as most called her, was very clear that there should be no-one and nothing left to tell what went down here. Finding what she was looking for, the main lab were all of the ‘big stuff’ happens, she checked her guns magazine and unlocked the heavy metal door. Their systems were much easier to hack than others she had encountered. As soon as the door squeaked open all heads swirled around to look at her, and once they began to realise who, or more what she was, they started scrambling away, hiding under desks and such. As if desks would or could stop her, she was on a mission. One she intended to complete. Making quick work the scientists in the lab she continued on her way through the base, like an angel of death, wiping out anyone and anything in her way.

So why does she stop at the last part of their research, a young child caged in a box made of a glass-like material. A child that resembles the pair of head scientists too much, and makes something in her gut twist. Something that she was so, so sure they made her unable of feeling. Empathy of sorts, if you will. She remembers all too well being used as a child for others gain. And in a way she is still being used for others gain, but she hasn’t been a child since she came to them.

She doesn’t kill the boy. 

On paper he doesn’t exist, no birth certificate or anything. It was the best she could do with her limited time, but there wasn’t much to erase from the beginning. They only kept the most important papers. She doesn’t know why she did it, maybe it was the boys eyes, all to knowing of pain or maybe she was becoming defective. They weren’t supposed to show, or have, feelings. It made them weak, exploitable.

———————————————

He first hears commotion in the rest of the base as he was waking up, surprised because it was almost always eerily quiet. His ‘room’ was dimly lit, which made it hard for him to see if there was anyone else in the room. Suddenly a scientist burst in with a guard following close after, he started stuffing different documents and hard drives into various bags. They were muttering things between them, but he could not make out what they were saying. ‘Why are the walls so thick?’ he thought to himself. The scientist and guard left the room, and shortly after faint gunshots started to ring out on this floor. He would not have heard them if not for the shear volume they had. 

The large metal door slammed open, sound muted by the glass-like material around him. In through the door opening came a woman in a black suit that looked like those some of the guards wore. She was holding a gun with both hands and was looking around the room. When her eyes landed on him he shrunk back slightly, trying to hide himself more. Then she started walking towards him.

———————————————

“Name, designation, age.” she asked him in slightly accented english when she opened his cage. She already knows all of this of course, she looked through the files she found, but it was always important to find out how much the person in question knew.

The boy tilts his head upwards slightly but doesn’t look into her eyes, “X-13, almost seven.” he says in a quiet voice, slightly accented as well.

“Русский?” she asked, thinking that she should have thought of this from the beginning.

“Да”

“Name” she says again in english and the boy gives her his left wrist. On it sits a slim metal band that says ‘Peter Benjamin Parker - паук x-13 - incomplete’, she nodded and let go of his wrist, not thinking of what “паук x-13 - incomplete” most likely meant. “Why did you not say your name.” she states more than asks.

“I wasn’t allowed to have a name when we weren’t outside with others.” 

Quietly sucking in a breath and saying, “Follow me.”, she starts walking away, casting a look backwards to see him trailing slowly and quietly behind her, “X-13, walk faster.”

“Yes ma’am” he says picking up speed.

‘What am I doing?’ she thought to herself, ‘If they find out about this they will wipe me and kill the boy.’

They turned up at a shitty motel a few hours later, it would have taken around one and a half normally but discretion was a important thing.

———————————————

The woman had brought him back to a motel room, and had given him a nutrient shake after he threw up from the protein bar he ate first. Soon after he started getting tired, and the woman gestured to the bed as if to say ‘it’s all yours’. When he’d laid down the woman started singing softly;  
“Тили тили бом…  
Закрой глаза скорее…  
Кто-то ходит за окном…  
И стучится в двери…  
Тили тили бом…  
Кричит ночная птица…  
Он уже пробрался в дом…”

He didn’t think she knew that she was singing, but he didn’t hear much more as he fell asleep.

———————————————

The night passed on slowly and once the boy, Peter, had gotten some food, turns out he can’t eat solids all that well after most his life on liquids (who would’ve thought), he passed right out on the probably bug infested bed. Some thorough researching (read: breaking multiple privacy laws) later she had a good base on who to drop the kid with and where. Turns out the kid had an aunt and uncle. The uncle was biologically related, he’d met them a few times, probably while practising how to act like a normal child, that lived in Queens, New York. They would be able to take good care of him, and hopefully put him in some sort of counselling or therapy. Something he most likely really needed. She wasn’t due for extraction just yet, they gave her a few extra days on missions like these were exterminating evidence and research might take some extra time and effort. This meant that she would have time to go to Queens and drop Peter of with his aunt and uncle.

The thought made her chuckle internally, it sounded oh so domestic. Dropping a kid of at their aunt’s and uncle’s place. Well it did if you ignored the fact that she had recently killed his parents who did jobs for HYDRA.

After triple-checking all various entry points Natalia got ready for sleep, brushing her teeth, grabbing a extra gun and a knife, and hunkering down in the motel room’s most secluded corner. The items she had brought with her for this mission were neatly placed inside a duffle bag that sat agains her legs.

The morning came and she woke instantly, they were trained not to have a in between moment of asleep and awake. Quickly taking out two protein bars and picking up her bag she woke Peter, who asked her where they were going.

“Remember your aunt and uncle?” she asked and he nodded in response. “Good. Were going there and you are going to stay with them from now on.” as if sensing his scepticism she continued, “They will not hurt you and they will keep you safe. Understood?”

He answered with a quiet “Yes ma’am.”

“And during the rest of this call me either miss Natalia or some version thereof, it'll make it less suspicious if you know the name of the person you are with. Remember that, if you are with a person who is safe and someone questions it, make up a name if you don’t know theirs already.”

“Yes miss Talia” he mumbled out.

“Good enough” she sighed.

———————————————

They took a bus to the main station in order to take another one from there. It would take most of the day to get to Queens, New York from there with multiple bus changes as the base was conveniently located in Bumfucknowhere, Maine. The ticket lady looked at her, the duffle bag, and Peter holding her left hand like a lifeline, before simply saying “Twenty dollars, bus five.”, giving them two paper tickets and pointing in the direction of an old scrappy bus.

Nearing the end of the day they arrived in New York and Peter was asleep against her shoulder, how he trusted her so much already was beyond her. It would take another hour and a half before they were in Queens. She had yet to formulate a plan on what she would write on her report for her handler and mission officer. A unplanned and unexplained trip from Maine to New York would not pass, but she could of course just write that there was a lead who turned into a dead end, but also dead. 

She was jolted out of her thought when Peter started nudging her shoulder and pointing at the stop button. How could she have been so careless, drifting of in an open and public space. But never the less she understood Peter’s gestures for what they were, ‘push the button or we’ll miss the stop’, and pushed the stop button. 

They got of the bus and started walking towards an old apartment building. Peter looked at her with large sad eyes, aware that they’d be parting soon and squeezed her hand tighter.

“Do I have to leave?” he asked her, voice slightly raspy from disuse.

“You’re not leaving, I am.” she answered and he looked down, “Would you feel better if I left you something, so you’ll know I’ll have to come and get it back.” he nodded at that.

She reached to her neck and pulled of her identification necklace, everyone that had at one point been with them, the Room, had one. It had your initials, ID number, and status on an arrowhead shaped pendant with sharpened edges. She took Peters hand, palm up, in hers and dropped the necklace onto his palm.

“Be careful with that, it’s sharp. Don’t loose it.” she said and Peter nodded eagerly.

Soon they arrived in front of one of the apartment doors, she knocked and when they heard a faint scuffling inside she let go of his hand, looked at him and said, “I have to leave now before they see me, I’ve already completed my mission.”

———————————————

He turned back to the door, not wanting to watch her disappear. Soon a man in his early forties opened the door, he looked down at Peter confused and after a while recognition set in.

“Peter! Why are you here?” he asked.

“Я … Я, дядя Бен, they’re dead.” Peter answered slowly, switching to english after a bit.

Ben looked at him sadly and ushered him inside before locking sad eyes out to May. She mouthed ‘Why?’ and he mouthed back ‘They’re dead’. May nodded and went to pick Peter up.

“Hey Pete. It’s getting quite late, why don’t we go and get you settled in?” she said and started walking towards the guest room.

Meanwhile Ben slowly dragged his hands over his face, took a deep breath, and picked up the landline to call the police station.

“Precinct 15, officer Johnson speaking, how can I help you?” answered a voice.

“This is Benjamin Parker, I work at the 20th. Could you send an officer or two over to 68th avenue, Forest Hill’s, my nephew showed up at our apartment saying that his parents are dead.”

“Would he have gotten to your apartment by himself or would someone have to bring him there?”

“He’s seven and they live in Maine. So no, he would not have been able to get here himself.”

“Two officers will be arriving at you location momentarily, goodbye.”

May then arrived back to the living room, “He fell asleep quickly.” she said trying for a lighter note.

“At least. I called the police, two officers will be arriving shortly.”

They locked eyes, and both knew what the other was thinking, ‘What are we going to do?’. Their lives had turned upside-down, one moment they were relaxing on their couch, and the next they had a seemingly traumatised seven-year-old sleeping in their guest room. After a while Ben opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again;

“If it comes to that, would you be alright with taking in Peter?” he said.

“Of course.” she answered without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in order from where the text is in the work (I can’t do slanted letters on my tablet);  
> Russian?  
> Yes  
> Tili tili bom... Close your eyes now... Someone’s walking outside the house... And knocks on the door... Tili tili bom... The nightbirds are chirping... He is inside the house...  
> I... I, uncle Ben
> 
> The song is a Russian lullaby called Тили тили бом (Tili tili bom)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and has had an alright quarantine so far.


End file.
